halohammerfandomcom-20200213-history
Warhammer 40k:Races
The Eldar are a race of elf-like humanoids, the most ancient and advanced of all races, with the exception of the Old Ones, the Necrons and their C'tan masters. Their armies usually have the advantages of speed and technology. The Dark Eldar are a Kindred of the Eldar, an ancient and advanced race of elf-like humanoids. Their armies usually have the advantages of speed and technology, though they are often lacking in resilience and numbers. The Dark Eldar revel in piracy, enslavement and torture, and are sadistic in the extreme. Dark Eldar armies make use of various anti-gravity skimmers such as Raiders and Ravagers to launch high speed attacks. They strike with little or no warning, using an interdimensional labyrinth known as the Webway to traverse the galaxy safely and far more quickly than most races are able to with their Warp jumps. The Necrons were a humanoid race of great technological prowess, but out of vengeance against a more fortunate race, and the trickery of godlike entities born from the stars, they shed their organic forms and lost all forms of compassion and humanity, becoming ruthless killing machines as a result. Tyranids form a superorganism they travel the universe on their Hive Fleets, destroying all ecologies in their path. They are psychically linked via their Hive Mind, which gives them great abilities to strategize and coordinate. When one Tyranid sees something, within an instant the entire Tyranid race is aware of it. The Orks are a warlike green-skinned race, spread across the galaxy.They are seen by their enemies (everyone else) as savage, warlike, and crude, but they are the most successful species in the whole galaxy, outnumbering possibly every other race (With the very plausible exception of the Tyranids, which are split between thousands of subspecies bred for specific purposes). However, this massive race is split into hundreds of tiny empires, often warring between themselves. Were the Orks ever to unite, they would undoubtedly crush all opposition that would dare to stand against this tsunami of green muscle. The Tau are an arguably benevolent race fighting for what they call the Greater Good. They claim to be a peaceful race when possible, asking if others will join their cause instead of fighting. However if their peaceful overtures are refused, the Tau may well decide to conquer the planet for the greater good, searing the flesh from the bones of anyone who stands against their benign expansions. Space Marines are created from normal humans by gene-seed implantation and conditioning, giving them abilities such as the ability to spit acid or to go without sleep for days by resting half of their brains at a time. They are highly strong, able to crush a normal human's bones to powder with a punch. They fire guns known as bolt guns at the enemy to kill them at a distance. During the Horus Heresy, the huge civil war that pitted battle-brother Marine on Marine, there appeared two factions. They were the Imperium of Man, led by the Emperor and forced by the righteous and powerful Space Marines, and the ruinous powers of Chaos, an evil force led by the four Gods and spearheaded by Warmaster Horus, the Emperor's most trusted friend and adviser. Chaos had daemons, heretics and the dreaded Chaos Space Marines. Former Space Marine, they were turned by the powers of Chaos. Their armor twisted to portray their new allegiance, the Chaos Space Marines fight for everything they were forbidden to have before. Wealth, riches, power and pleasure. In the game universe, the Imperial Guard is a colossal military organisation consisting of billions of men and women from thousands of different worlds and systems within the Imperium of Man. These men are the backbone of the Imperium.They relay their success on their vust numbers rather than their strenght. The Adepta Sororitas, also known as the Sisters of Battle and formerly known as the Daughters of the Emperor, are female warriors belonging to the religious arm of the Imperial government known as the Adeptus Ministorum, or Ecclesiarchy. The Adepta Sororitas was formed under Sebastian Thor's reforms of the Ecclesiarchy late in the Age of Apostasy. At the same period, the Daughters of the Emperor were divided into two main orders, one on Terra and the other on Ophelia VII. They have recently become tied to a part of the Imperial Inquisition which is tasked to hunt down and destroy heretics and unsanctioned psychics.